I will never leave you again
by fladsa
Summary: What if Elena had chosen Damon?
1. Holding on and Letting go

Holding on and Letting go

She had chosen. She knew that he was the one that would make her happy, even if for a short time. She loved him, I mean, don't get me wrong, she loved both of them, but Damon had something. He had control over her, a good type of control. She had to tell them, and that decision would change her life, her way of think, speak,her way of loving a person. She didn't wanted to change, but she'd do anything for him.


	2. Our Love Was On The Hall Packed In Boxes

She got in the car, closed the door and took a deep breath. That breath that only took a few seconds seemed like a lifetime. She didn't want to make a decision, of course, because it had no escape. If she chooses Damon, Stefan would be gone, and if she chooses Stefan… She couldn't even think about it.

Tears came streaming down her face as she turned the radio and this song started to play. _"Never let me go, never let me go". _That quote got into her soul. Its meaning applied in her decision: she couldn't stand to let any of them go. She had lost so many people and she just missed Alaric as well. They were the only thing that kept her from breaking down, she just wouldn't admit it. Of course she wouldn't. She needed to appear strong, not only for herself, but for Jeremy too. Just like she leaned on the Salvatore brothers, Jeremy leaned on her. She was the only thing that kept him from doing something stupid because of vampires.

Elena parked the car and took another breath. But this time it was really quick. Her subconscious was telling her to get out of the car and finish this already. It was the time. As she touched the door handle, she could hear Stefan's deep voice and that made her even sadder and nervous. As she was cleaning her tears with her long sleeves, she thought that she might never hear that sound again, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. "Katherine?" Elena said, more surprised and confused than ever. "Hello Elena."


	3. Give a Little Time to Me

"How did-when-why?" Elena stuttered. "Well, that's nice of you to ask! I'm gonna tell you, so sit, calm down and maybe you'll understand what the hell am I doing here." She said asking Elena in the house. "That's not your house, you know…" "So?" Elena was interrupted. "After all that screwed up plan to kill Klaus, I ran away. I went to this little city in Spain and shared an apartment with another vampire, and of course, with a lot of lovers." Elena rolled up her eyes." Hey, I got some snacks, and some drinks for…" Stefan paralyzed, he didn't know Elena was stopping by. "Oh, hey Elena!" He flashed a little smirk, it was really strange, because he never did that. "Well, as I can see the look of confusion in your face, I'll finish my story. I came here because I've got no reason to run anymore. Klaus is leaving. I've got no place to stay. And I missed the Salvatore brothers." Katherine ran her hand through Stefan's chest and smiled to Elena.

It was really hard for her, after all they went through, it was obvious she still loved Stefan. And as Katherine got out of the room, Elena got close to Stefan, looked him in the eyes with pure rage and jealousy and said: "You knew she was here, and you didn't warn me, or even Damon?" she could sense his breath. "You have nothing to do with this." As he walked away Elena was really confused, so she turned hold his arm. "Wait, what do you mean?" "You can't hold me back anymore Elena, I'm moving on." "Oh so you're moving on to the girl who left your heart broken for more than 100 years?" A moment of silence took the room, as they stared at each other. Elena was looking mad and confused at the same time, but Stefan was with this superior look. He changed since Katherine got in the town, 2 days ago, he was nothing like that. "Just leave ok? I want to talk to her." "Talk to her or sleep with her?" "It doesn't matter Elena!" "You're making a huge mistake! She's just using you to hit me! But you know what? It's your life to ruin, so I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone. Have a nice day." And as she was leaving, he yelled: "It's not always about you Elena!" She stopped. She wanted to respond that, but she didn't have the strength to do it, so she just left.

She didn't want to be always about her. Even she was sick of herself. She wanted tranquility, but at the same time, she wanted the Salvatore brothers, Bonnie's spells, Caroline's motherhood spirit, she wanted people who loved her and wouldn't ever think of abandon her.

But he wasn't doing this because he wanted to move on. He was doing it because she knew that she would be happier. He freaked out and left because of blood once, what if it happened again? Elena wouldn't be able to deal with it. Damon, though, had control over blood. He could easily stop if he wanted to. Besides, with Elena, Damon wasn't that self-destructor, irresponsible, out of control vampire. He was good and he loved her too. She would be better off without Stefan.

Except that she was really sad right now. She got home, locked the door, sat on the couch and cried. She had to put these feelings out of her heart. Just like her mom said once, when there were no vampires in her life, "You're just afraid to admit it." And she was. She was afraid to admit that she loved Damon, because she would lose Stefan, and after all they got through, it just didn't seemed fair to Stefan. But she needed a break from all of this, from everyone. So she got in the car and drove to the only place where she could be with her family, in spirit: the lake house. Of course, it reminded her of Stefan too, but she had to face the facts, she wouldn't be with him again. Now she would pass her life with Damon.

When she got to the lake house, she saw this blue old car, and then it clicked. It was Damon's car. What the hell was he doing there? It was her break, you know? But it has its positive side. She could tell him. And as she was going inside, she turned back. "Hey, Elena."


	4. Too Late to Cry, Too Broken to Move On

"Hi, Damon." Her eyes were filled with tears and she had hick ups. "What's wrong?" He said, looking at her confused and with pity. She ran to him and hugged him. He did not hug her back, as always, but for the first time, she felt that doing that wasn't wrong. She didn't felt like cheating Stefan. She cleaned her eyes and remembered that the last time she did that, Stefan had a fight with her. She struggled not to cry. She turned to Damon and took a breath. "Do you want something to drink?"

Like every night, he had vodka with ice. Every time he took a sip, Elena could hear the ice on his drink colliding with the glass of the cup he was holding. This sound calmed her, because every time she heard it, she knew that he was ok and she still had a person that cared for her and was there for her. She was drinking an herb tea, that mixed with a little of vodka, made the perfect combination. They talked a lot. It began with Katherine, then her first year at high school, then about Ric. "I'm going crazy. He was there for us when we needed. And now we can't be there for him. It's devastating." "Elena, not everything it's your fault, you know. You just need to learn how to relax…." He opened his arms and stretched his back. "But if I relax for just one second, I feel like the world will fall apart." A strange silence and the noise of a storm coming kept them apart. She shuddered and looked at him. "You can stay if you want to…" He flashed a smirk. "Not in that way!" she said, replying his smiley face. "Fine, I'll sleep in the couch." "Damon, you don't have to. There are a thousand of rooms on this house you can sleep on." He flashed another dirty smirk. "Unbelievable! Fine, sleep in the couch. I'm gonna get changed and I'll be right back with some pillows and blankets for you." She stopped then continued: "Are you gonna be okay?" "I'm fine Elena. Remember what did I said earlier? You need to relax." He jumped in the couch, put his arms in the back of his head, and his feet on the edge of the last seat,as Elena rolled up her eyes and went upstairs.

In about half an hour, they were sleeping. She had a dream, in fact, a nightmare. She dreamed that Stefan. In a jealous attack, killed her and Damon, and left town with Katherine. It was really strange. It was so realistic she could feel her heart stopping and her body getting colder and colder. She couldn't breathe and as soon as she woke up, she sat on her bed, and breathed a few times before she felt her eyes wet of teardrops.

She was going to the kitchen when she saw him. Damon was asleep. She just sat on the table next to the couch and watched him for a few seconds until she felt something. It was a kind of attraction. She was being pulled to him, so she lay on the couch next to him and closed her eyes. She loved him so very much, she never felt this when she was with Stefan. She loved him too, and she felt passionate when laid with him, but Damon had this single sensation that nobody ever made her feel. She sensed it when she was with him. She would choose him, that feeling showed her that. "He is still asleep, good." She thought.

But the truth was: he wasn't. His brain was 100 miles per hour, and he was thinking "What the hell is going on?" He was too nervous to open his eyes, but sometime, he had to.

"Hey." He said with his softening voice, giving a cute smile and flashing his compassionate blue eyes. "Hi." Elena said, opening her eyes and gazing him. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Damon was trying to figure out why she was there with him, and trying to repress the thought of her choosing him. He didn't want to have any hope, because, if she chose Stefan, when he had a little confidence in himself, his heart would be broken. As his thoughts went by, so did Elena's. She was looking in his eyes, but she saw deeper than that. She saw his soul and everything he went by, and every horrible thing he saw, and for that, she pitied him. But he had to say something, or that moment would end like their last kiss in the Motel: unfinished, without an ending. So, he opened his mouth, very carefully, and said: "Okay, I don't wanna ruin this moment, because I know that somehow you're leaving me for Stefan. But, what's going on?" "What do you mean?" She spoke, sitting on the couch. "Seriously, Elena? I mean that it's weird that you hugged me, we talked, you invited me to stay, and now you're lying with me, knowing that you love Stefan more than me." "How can you just jump in a conclusion like that? I thought you wanted me to choose you!" "I do!" He yelled as he placed his hands on her face and came closer. She could feel her heart pumping in her chest. "I do." He calmed himself. "So much. But I see the way you look at Stefan. You love him more, and even though I hate to admit it, he's good for you. Even if I love you, and believe me, I do, you love him more." He stepped away and started walking towards the door. "Not anymore." She said and pulled his arm so strongly that his entire body came fast and brutally to her as she kissed him.


	5. Praying You and Me Might End Up Together

She felt warm and she wanted to stay there forever. Imagine that. Forever, kissing his soft lips and looking into his deep eyes. Eyes that had seen so many things in his entire life. Each time she looked at them, she could see the love that he had over her and she adored that sensation. The feeling of being loved. In that moment, Damon was bursting in joy. He wanted to just go out to the street and scream as loud as he could, but he didn't want to stop kissing her. He lied down with her and they kept there, kissing for some time. They loved each other.

While lying there, Elena fell asleep. He stayed by her side and watched her sleep all night long. He couldn't sleep anymore, of course, after all the kissing, sleep was the last thing he would do.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." He said. She was with her hand at his chest and he was with his both arms behind his scruff, just like the day he got in her room and lay in her bed. But this time, when she woke up and saw him, she didn't yell and jumped over. She just looked at him and smiled.

As they were having breakfast, a lot of eye contact happened. Elena looked at Damon and he looked at her, flashing that adorable, but kind of rude, smirk. She couldn't stop thinking: "Come on Elena, you can do this, just tell him." And with a lot of courage, that's what she did. "Damon, I need to say something. I want you to know that that kiss wasn't just a one-day affair. I think you know I really like you." "You do?" He asked, full of hope in his eyes. "I do. Actually, I have to say this. I love you, Damon. And I'm choosing you instead of Stefan." "Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke?" "No! I'm serious. I found out that you're the better choice. You always put me in first place, you risked your life and everybody's else, just to keep me harmless. I need you in my life forever. And I'm not doing this just because you deserve a chance. I think that we both need this chance." He was smiling and even if it didn't show, he was almost crying. She was so happy that she wanted to record that moment and replay until she gets sick of it. He ran to her, placed his hands at her face and both of them smiled to each other. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It was the smile of a new life coming. And they kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more.

He was taking her home and a beautiful silence was gathering them. And when they got home, Elena felt different. She wasn't scared of Rebbekah, or any of the members of the Original Family, because she knew Damon was there for her.

"Can I come in?" He said. "Sorry, I have to talk to Stefan. I think he already knows it, but we need to make things very clear." "He's leaving, you know?" "Yeah, he made it very clear in the last time we talked." He got close to her and moved her hair off her face. "I want you to know that I love you, Elena, and I'll never let you go." He kissed her forehead." I love you too Damon." She hugged him, and for the first time, he hugged her back as the song started to play in her head "Never let me go, never let me go." She would never let him go.


	6. I Would Have Loved You All My Life

**Sorry I took too long to do that sweethearts! 3 I had a lot of thing to do lately, so... I hope you like it :D New chapter will come out next week! Promise I will make up the time I lost without you guys! This is the introduction to the new phase on everyone's life, you can expect a lot of surprises in the next chapters 3**

It had been almost a month since Stefan left a note saying he was leaving Mystic Falls for good. The fire between Damon and Elena never gone out. They loved each other like everyday was the day they first kissed. Elena had this connection with him, he understood everything she felt and comforted her as well. But not everything was happy and exciting in Mystic Falls. Stefan lied to everyone. He was still in town, even though he promised Damon he would leave, he couldn't. His heart was aching like never before. He was wrecked. He even thought of killing himself, and even killing Damon to be with Elena. He was crazy in love, and no matter what, he was going to get her back. But first, he needed her to know he was back. So, he went to the flower shop and got her a bouquet of lilies. As he was stepping in the grey concrete on the way to Elena's house, he felt like his heart was going to explode. He banged in the front door and took a deep breath.

"Stefan?!"

Damon looked surprised, confused and mad at the same time.

"Hello brother" He said, nodding to Damon. Stefan wasn't surprised at all, actually, he knew that some time, that moment would happen.

"What are you doing here?" Damon whispered, while going out and closing the door.

"I'm here to see Elena, may I?"

"What?! No!" He glanced his what-the-hell look.

"We made a deal! If Elena choose me, you would leave us alone! You know that if I were in your situation, I would leave!" But they both knew that wasn't true. "And why are you carrying a flower?"

"I just need to talk to her Damon, please…" But something interrupted him. She was still beautiful. He couldn't believe how much he missed her.

"Stefan?

" She was looking at them with confusion.

"Oh, hey honey!" Damon said before gaving her a breath-taking kiss with no regrets. Stefan was being consumed by his own jeoulusy. He looked around, rolling up his eyes, he didn't want to see that scene. Actually, he didn't want to believe that she was with Damon now.

He haven't told anybody the reason why he broke up with her. Mostly because she told Caroline and Bonnie about the incident in her own point of view - Stefan got sick of her and traded her for Katherine - and as soon as they heard it, they told Jeremy, Tyler and even Klaus. When they heard it, the damage was done. everyone was against him and he losy contact with them. Even though he knew the reason why he couldn't tell anybody, he liked to think it wasn't anyone's bussiness, so he wouldn't feel guilty.

After kissing Elena, Damon turned to Stefan, cleaned his mouth with his hand and flashed his iconic smirk. Elena was embarassed, and at the same time, mad at Damon. He was treating her like a prize, something he won and now he could brag about it. "How are you?" Elena said with an impatient tone, like she didn't want to hear him. Of course she was still mad at him. He trated her so fast, from a day to another, and she just couldn't figyre out why. It frustated her. But she wouldn't let herself feel guilty anymore. She was directing all that anger and frustration at Stefan.

"I'm fine." He said smiling. But he really wasn't. But what would he say?

"Oh, and how's Katherine?" They all got quiet. Damon started laughing a bit, but he hid his smile with his hand. Stefan look at the floor, because he didn't want to say what he was going to to Elena's face.

"Well, if you see her around, tell her I asked." Damon and Elena looked at each other with maze.

"Long story. Can I..." Stefan asked himself in, pointing at the door.

"Sure, it will be _so fun _listen to you telling how you slept with your ex-girlfriend. True fun." Damon said with such irony that even made Stefan laugh.

He really missed Damon. They were separeted for a little time, but still, he loved his brother and when he was away, he was a missing part in his life.

"So, afteryou left us alone, I talked to Katherine. We talked mostly about you...and me."

"Stop." Elena interrupted." Damon, could you leave us alone please? This is something I need to talk _only_ with him."

He thought that was really starnge, but he trusted Elena.

"Fine, I'm going home. Call me later okay?" He gave her a little and quick kiss and left. He was really nervous though. What if Elena change her mind and come running back to Stefan? He could lose control at any second. He just got with her. Would he lose her again?

**Hope you all liked it! Please review anyways, I want to know your opinion! I'm trying to make everyone happy with this stories, so suggestions are welcome and I promise I'll fit them in the next chapters! Ly all bye3**


End file.
